creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Delay Gate
Basic Information A Delay Gate is a logic gate that can be wired in between an activation device and an activatable wireable object. Like all logic gates, the Delay Gate is a receiver as well as a sender, and can be used for logic circuits after being placed into the game world. Delay gates receive an event and output another (actually the same) event after a specified delay time. This means that Delay Gates will simply wait a while (one Delay Gate can hold up a signal up to 10 seconds or less in steps of 0,5 seconds each) until they will forward a signal that they have received from an activation device (or from other logic gates) to activatable objects (or to other logic gates). These gates will only forward the signal at the end of the delay, and it will be the state (true or false) that the delay gates are in at this last moment. The signal that they receive (can either be "true"/activate or "false"/deactivate) will not be compared to other signals by the Delay Gate, but simply forwarded after a while. If you want to delay a signal for longer than 10 seconds, it's possible to wire a Delay Gate (at its "Send" Connector) to another Delay Gate (at its "Receive" Connector), and such to set up a row of Delay Gates wired one after another, each one delaying the signal transfer for 10 more seconds. How to obtain Delay Gates cannot be obtained from any Creatures or randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Like all placeable objects (and blocks) they can be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted Delay Gates will not unlock their crafting recipe though. 30 Delay Gates can also be bought as part of the Ultimate Machines Pack in the Store; and 5 Delay Gates are included in the smaller Machines Pack - both are item packs without crafting recipes. Delay Gates can be crafted in your crafting menu (to be opened with the default key "q"), but only after their crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Delay Gates will be unlocked in your crafting menu after you have crafted (or obtained): * an Wiring Tool * a Switch, and * a Pressure Plate How to craft To craft 8 Delay Gates at a time, you'll need: * 2 (blocks of) Stone mined from the Fossil layer underground close to the surface, accessible through many Caves, or from Mountains. Mining Stone does not require any Power Cells to be equipped * 1 Arcstones obtainable from Keepas of any kind either as loot or pet-harvest * 1 Stone Slab that can be created from common grey Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 2 (blocks of) Magnetite that can be mined from the Fossil layer underground (accessible through Caves) with at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped, or can be obtained by killing or pet-harvesting Night Rocksters, Warmworms or Rockzillas How to use To use a Delay Gate, it must be placed into the game world and wired to both one or more activation devices (or any logic gates) and one or more receiving activatable objects like doors, wicket gates, trap doors, lamps, beacons or machines, or to other logic gates. You can fully rotate Delay Gates into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated item, so that all items of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Delay Gates can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells if you match or outrank the permission level of the gate that has been defined by its owner. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. You'll have to equip and use an Wiring Tool to connect the Delay Gate to one or more senders (usually an activation device like a Switch, Pressure Plate, Sensor, etc.) and one or more receivers (usually a door, block spawner, fan, beacon, mob spawner, loot spawner, lamp, etc.) to either activate (with a "true" signal) or deactivate ("false") the receiver. Activated receivers will be switched on, doors will open, etc. * a Delay Gate is both a reciever and a sender that forwards a delayed signal. * it is an Input/Output-Machine. The output is only delayed. * it will keep the status and forward the signal that it receives, only a little later If an Wiring Tool is equipped and you point your cursor at a Delay Gate, the gate will display both a send and a receive Connector overlay-image. A Delay Gate can be configured with an Wiring Tool too. With an Wiring Tool equipped in the tool slot (right click on the Wiring Tool in your inventory), point at a Delay Gate that is placed in the world, and press the key "n" (as the default key) to display the inspection window. * a Delay Gate can be renamed (30 characters) by clicking on this icon * a delay timespan can be defined from 0 to 10 seconds in steps of 0.5 each. * by clicking on this icon, access to a Delay Gate can be restricted by changing the permission settings so only players that match or outrank the set permission rank can use or even take the gate * the direct interactivity can be permitted/prohibited by disabling the button next to the option "Can Interact", however players cannot activate/deactivate Delay Gates by right-clicking them anyways * you can write code words into the arrays for "sends" and "receives" and then use these same code word(s) in the correlating arrays of the activation devices and/or the objects that you want to activate/deactivate How to wire Delay Gates To wire Delay Gates, equip an Wiring Tool and point your cursor at the Delay Gates that you have placed into the world. Their "Receive" Connector will become visible then and you will be able to connect them to the "Send" Connector of activation devices and/or of other logic gates. Type "n" (as the default key) to inspect the wiring window of the Delay Gates if you wish to type a code word into the receiving array that you should then also use in the sending array of the activation device/s and/or other logic gate/s to connect them. How to change the settings of Delay Gates Objects like Delay Gates are set to "builders" permission rank by default when being placed. This means that all players with a "builder" permission rank or higher can check the settings of your Delay Gate if they have an Wiring Tool equipped and can even take it away. The padlock symbol lets you define the minimum permission rank for your Delay Gates that players will need to match or outrank in order to be able to see and change the settings of Delay Gates with their own Wiring Tool. Equip an Wiring Tool in the tool slot (right click on the Wiring Tool in your inventory) and type "n" (as the default key) to open the wiring window of the Delay Gates. Look for the padlock symbol in the top right corner of the settings window. Click on this padlock icon to check the permission setting that is currently selected. The permission level of these Delay Gates will be set to "world builders" by default when placing the Delay Gates, and on player claims the permission will automatically be set to "claim builders" when the Delay Gates are placed. When raising the permission level of Delay Gates with the padlock symbol, only their owner as well as players with a matching or even higher permission rank than the permission level of these Delay Gates can use their Wiring Tool to change the settings (including "can interact") of the Delay Gates, so that they can switch the Delay Gates on/off directly, or even pick them up and take them away. Category:Wiring Category:Machines Category:Crafted Category:Logic Circuits